


A Nice Morning Conversation

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, but ahhh, i love this fic so so much, i'm really proud of myself, mmm i don't think there's anything major in here, narcissism i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa's mom walks in on Ymir and Christa (asleep), but instead of freaking out, she lets Christa explain on her own terms.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Morning Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Now All of China Knows You're Queer  
> this is mainly stupid fluff but it's super long and i am so sorry???  
> Headcanon: Christa's family is hella weird. Her dad is a famous pastor who had an affair, and so her mom never married him, making their last names Renz. Ms. Renz's first name is Deborah.

Christa’s mother came in, setting down her suitcase and looking around for her daughter.

“Christa?”

Hearing no reply, Ms. Renz opened Christa’s door, figuring she was still asleep.

The first thing she noticed was the two sets of clothing strewn around the room, the only thing wrong with the perfectly clean room.

Then she noticed that Christa wasn’t sleeping alone.

Morning sunshine lit up the room, and most of the light fell on the bed. Christa was wrapped in another girl’s arms, using the curve of her shoulder as a pillow. The covers were everywhere, but they were so close to each other that it didn’t matter. Both were smiling in their sleep, looking peaceful. There was such a feeling of love around them that made it feel like she was intruding on something precious. It was so strong, Ms. Renz left the room.

 

 

She sat in the kitchen until figuring out a plan, going back out to her car. Driving to the local donut shop, she thought about what she had seen. A few minutes later, once parked, she took her phone out and texted her daughter.

[Mom: Are you awake?]

[Mom: I’m getting coffee and donuts for us so we can catch up :) ]

* * *

 

Her phone’s buzzing on the nightstand woke Christa, and she opened her eyes slowly. Greeted by Ymir’s collarbone, she remembered the night before. Blushing, Christa rolled over to grab her phone, and Ymir, deeply asleep, tightened her grip on her.

Blinking in the light from her phone, Christa read the new texts multiple times before fully understanding them. She shot up, shaking Ymir awake.

“Ymir, get your clothes on!”

Ymir sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Sure… whatever…”

 

Christa texted her mom back, breathing in. She sent the text, and got up to put her clothes on.

[Christa: Sweet! But, can you bring an extra? There’s someone I’d like you to meet.]

 

* * *

 

 

Ms. Renz stared at her phone, pursing her lips. She got out of the car, going into the donut shop, ordering three coffees and three donuts, a thoughtful look on her face.

In the hallway, Christa stretched up to kiss Ymir, smiling slightly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t wake you up the way I wanted to.”

Ymir ran her hands through Christa’s hair, shrugging.

“It’s fine, Christa. You’re letting me meet your mom. That means a lot.”

Kissing her head, Ymir slipped past Christa, going into the bathroom, gently closing the door. Christa walked out into the kitchen and got a glass of water, taking deep breaths. She sat down at the table, putting her head down.

A few minutes later, Ymir sat down beside her, rubbing her back.

“Hey, love, it’ll be fine. We got my dad to a neutral point, didn’t we? And really, with her job, she can’t do anything to you or us.”

Ymir’s affectionate tone brought a blush to Christa’s face, and she sat up, trying to shoo away the dread she was feeling.

“You’re right, I know. I just… This is really scary, Ymir.”

Ymir scooted closer, putting her arm around Christa, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Hey. It’s gonna be fine. You chewed out my dad for me, so I can do it for you.”

Christa nodded, and Ymir kissed her cheek, just as Christa’s mother came in from the garage, greeted by the two girls. Christa sat up when she saw her mother, and Ymir’s arm slipped down to her waist, pulling away from Christa.

“Hi, Ms. Renz, I’m Ymir, Christa’s girlfriend.”

Ymir flashed a confident smile, pushing down her insecurity and anxiety. Christa smiled weakly, concentrating on Ymir’s familiar warmth beside her. Ms. Renz set down the bag and the drink tray, extending her hand for Ymir to shake. She accepted it, keeping her smile on her face.

“Please, Ymir, just Deborah will do.”

Deborah unpacked the coffee and donuts, setting a donut and a drink in front of each of them, keeping a forced smile on her face. When she sat down, Christa looked up, voice not as strong as she’d like.

“When Ymir said that she’s my girlfriend, she meant that we’re dating, not the platonic girlfriend.”

Christa felt Ymir tighten her hold on her waist, and she smiled, looking at her mom.

Deborah sipped her coffee, considering what to say.

“How long have you been dating?”

Christa looked back down, muttering an answer.

“Three months…ish…”

Deborah choked on her coffee, burning her tongue.

“Can you say that again?”

Ymir looked at Christa, tempted to laugh.

“About three months, is what she said.”

She raised her eyebrows, setting her cup down.

“Is that so?”

Christa nodded, picking at her donut. Ymir sipped her coffee, eyes never leaving Christa’s mother.

“Christa, how long have you thought that you like girls?”

She smiled at Ymir, the question bringing up nothing but amusing memories.

“I realized that I was noticing girls in the way I should be noticing boys a couple years ago.”

Deborah nodded slowly, blowing on her coffee.

“And you, Ymir?”

Ymir laughed, looking at Christa with a grin.

“I’ve always known I don’t like guys. Ask my dad, well, actually, my aunt. She can tell you any number of stories.”

Christa looked across the table at her mother, confidence in her voice. Ymir watched, eyes flicking to Christa’s mother and back to Christa herself.

“Mom, I know you don’t support same sex couples because of your beliefs. But I want you to know, this isn’t a choice, I’m not too young to know my sexuality, and nothing you can do would make me stop loving Ymir. I… I want your support, but it’s okay if I don’t have it.”

Ymir had the most loving smile on her face as she looked down at Christa, blushing slightly. Deborah looked at them, silent for a few minutes. Ymir and Christa looked at each other while she was silent, having some sort of conversation with just their expressions.

“Well… Christa, Ymir, I don’t know what to say. I hadn’t thought about a situation like this before, honestly. But… I suppose I can handle the thought of it.”

Christa tore her eyes away from Ymir, staring at her mother.

“I… I guess that’s better than throwing me out.”

She smiled brightly at Deborah, and Ymir took her arm off of her waist, slipping her hand into Christa’s.

“So! Tell me about what’s been going on in school! Obviously I’ve missed a lot. And Ymir, tell me about yourself!”

The three of them sat there at the table for an hour, talking about school and telling stories. It ended when Deborah got up, and asked Christa if she had gone grocery shopping in a while.

“No, actually, I haven’t. I’ve gotten takeout for the last couple of nights.”

“Let’s go, then. I’ll wait for you in the car. Ymir, it was really nice to meet you.”

Ymir smiled, saying the same. Deborah went into the garage, leaving them alone. Christa turned to face Ymir, beaming up at her.

“Ymir, thank you so much for doing this. It went better than expected!”

“No problem, Christa-“

Ymir was cut off by Christa kissing her, and she smiled. Christa pulled back, squeezing Ymir’s hand.

“Go home, I’ll text you later. I love you, Ymir.”

“Love you too, Christa.”

Christa went out the garage, getting in the car, and Ymir went out the front door, a stupid smile on her face.

 


End file.
